


Worth

by shiirxtakashii



Series: Lotor Week [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Lotor Week, Other, Sword Fighting, Swords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 10:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11941842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiirxtakashii/pseuds/shiirxtakashii
Summary: Lotor Week Day Three: Prowess





	Worth

**Author's Note:**

> Lotor Week Day Three: Prowess

Lotor swung his blade back and forth against his opponent, the practice dummy made of old Galran armor.    
  
“Lotor, why not go into the ring and battle instead of beating up this already dead dummy,” a soldier asks, walking up to Lotor.    
  
Sighing, Lotor drops his blade to his side, listens to what the guard has to say before swinging it to the side and holding it to the others throat.    
  
“I’ll go into the ring when I find an opponent worthy of fighting me,” Lotor hissed, dropping his blade again and waiting till the terrified guard vanished to continue bashing the metal.    
  
He stabbed his sword through the suit, it going through too easily to give Lotor any pleasure in defeating his enemy.    
  
Lotor lifted his boot, slamming it into the armor and making it fall to the ground with a loud clang. All the guards passing ran in fear of the clatter.    
  
Rubbing one of his eyes, he headed out of the room and into the corridor, heading towards to ring to meet with his generals. 

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @shiirxtakashii


End file.
